


A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Song - Freeform, a dream is a wish your heart makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream that you wish will come true</p><p>Ella turned to see her husband leaning against the small archway, a ridiculous and simplistic smile on his face at the sweet sight he was offered, her arms still holding their little prince and her lips only now finding the final notes of the song, despite him being decidedly asleep now. Her dream had very much made the transition between a wish and a truth, and she was thankful even more for being able to watch the change. Understanding he had now been spotted, Kit approached his wife and slumbering child, draping an arm about her and leaning down to kiss his son goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

A dream is a wish your heart makes

Kit followed the angelic voice that drifted through the halls of the Royal Apartments, recognising his wife's melodic sounds as he smiled softly to himself. Most of the candles had been blown out, and his boots sent shudders through the wall of sound that stifled the air into silence as the melody continued on. He knew where to find her, she was singing after all. Somedays he still felt like he was walking in a dream, his life with Ella so surreal in comparison to others surrounding him. It had been just under five years since the pair had married - five years since the weight of the crown was placed on Kit's head and the weight of a kingdom atop his shoulders and five years since, together, they had become the happiest pair the land had ever known - and still he occasionally awoke terrified that this wondrous euphoria was a vision of beauty that blessed him while he slept. That was, indeed, how perfect he thought his days and how deeply he loved his wife. Attempting to quieten his footsteps, he slowly opened the doors to the royal nursery and saw through the open arch that his assumptions had been correct. 

When you're fast asleep

An elegant woman, looking every inch a queen in a deep red dress that Kit knew he would soon be removing (an impish grin coming to his face at the thought) sat by the small bed, smiling with such motherly love and devotion a smile that spoke volumes of the fairness that was within and without. The object of her gaze, at Kit's angle, was a mop of brown curls that belonged to a sleepy child tucked soundly beneath the soft covers. A mixture of love, protectiveness and sheer pride welled within the young king as he looked on, his small family warming his heart and causing him to forget the weariness and aches being a monarch had inflicted on him. 

Kit would always remember the day his son was born, how when Ella's screams of pain had almost become unbearable they had been matched with the shrill and high pitched screeches that could only be recognised as that of a newborns. He remembered fondly how he had fought back tears when the midwife had placed him in his arms as Ella slowly relaxed her tired body against his own, her eyes fixated on the little bundle held tightly against his chest. From that day until this day they had watched him grow, seen every fall and stumble and witnessed every achievement and triumph. 

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Ella's voice had broken with emotion when she had watched her son, her little boy, move with hands out stretched towards her, clumsily putting one foot in front of the other for the very first time. To her Fairy Godmother, who was (as we all know) never far from her, it had sounded alike to Ella encouraging Gus Gus into climbing onto the chair those many years ago, a terrific feat for a mouse of his size. Back then Ella had so little to be happy about and anything that did not cause your heart to weep was a thing to cherish. As Ella now watched her precious child drift uneasily to sleep, she knew herself to be the luckiest person there was. It was even better than a dream, everything from dancing with Kit at the ball and the magical wedding that had taken place when they were reunited to telling her husband she was carrying their child and at long last holding the long awaited baby in her arms. And the things that once hurt her were now long forgotten memories that could not compete with the ones of her next to perfect childhood. 

Whatever you wish for, you keep

She had never though to wish for this. Ella would never have even considered it possible, to go from the wretched creature of ash that had lived in the shadows of what once so happy a place to the queen of her kingdom and wife of the man she loved most above all else within the space of... Five years? She could hardly think it that long, she could still recall the night of the ball and the following events that brought about her marriage to Kit so clearly. Aside from their wedding night, Ella remembered most vividly the way he had held her waist as they swayed about the dance floor the instruments singing around them and the flash of candlelight off jewel encrusted skirts and bodices of the gathered gentry engulfing them.

In all honestly, Ella had never considered children - or marriage, for that matter - even a possibility. For most girls it was obvious as the day was long that they would one day marry and start a family, but not for Ella. She had thought she might accompany her father on his travels at some stage, even explore unknown lands if he allowed her, adoring the daring accounts the books she read gave. By the time her father remarried she had put all those fancies aside, and simply did not wonder for what life she might lead. And yet, despite her lack of activity in the area of courting or even socialising with young men, she had happened to capture the heart of a prince and fall head over heels in love with him without even knowing each others names, station or dreams. Her Fairy Godmother had informed her that all matter of wonderful and unlikely things happen to those who were deserving of it, when she had expressed such wonder and concern aloud one moment she had been alone. 

Have faith in your dreams and someday

The King had not once worried about, or even truly noted, the lack of children he and his wife had produced until nosey advisors had pulled him aside half way through the second year of their marriage to express their concerns, given the young couples...enthusiasm? When they had been first married the most common wager had an announcement set before summer, but both of them had become adept in proving the masses wrong many a time and summer came and went without any such declarations, as did winter and the second summer looked as though it might also. He had flat out refused to discuss it, initially rather offended that they thought it their business - but the new Grand Duke and former Captain of the Guard and soon pointed out that he was the King of a small land, lacking in siblings, male cousins that were not attached to other royal families and children. The last two could not be remedied, but the last had resultantly become a chief concern amidst the people. Kit had stubbornly remained silent to his wife about the matter, having complete and utter faith in his love for Ella. 

Your rainbow will come smiling through

The Kings faith had paid off marvellously well when, on a sleepy afternoon when neither of them had anything incredibly urgent to do, he and Ella were wrapped in each others arms in their rooms, in the informal sitting room they used more often than the formal. Kit enjoyed reading greatly, but did not care much for the solitariness of the activity when Ella was on hand and so he found himself, more often than not, listening to her read aloud whatever book she happened to be reading. Thankfully, they enjoyed similar tastes. 

"...for my kind offer, when I make curtsy, bid me farewell." Ella had finished with a small smile at the tale, closing the book with a sense of finality. "So finishes a lesser play by a well respected playwright." She concluded, leaning her head back more comfortably onto his chest. It was not incredibly heavy reading, a light comedy even, and for that Kit had been incredibly thankful. 

"I often wonder why authors and playwrights alike find it appropriate to end stories as soon as all the characters are happily married." He had remarked with a sigh, drawing his wife closer to him as he did so. "What do you think fictitious characters do when there are no more words do dance around, or they walk off the stage and the actors become themselves again?" 

No matter how your heart is grieving

"Have children I suppose." Had been her gentle reply, and Kit had taken it as despondency. He had known that she had been feeling the weight of queenship heavier in those last few days, becoming increasingly distant and in hopes to reassure her, kissed her temple. One lingering kiss, at first and then he began peppering her forehead with small, delicate flutters of his lips on her skin. Kit still remembered the way she had giggled at his response. 

If you keep on believing....

"We shouldn't worry." He had told her, resting his cheek against hers as she laid her hands on his where they rested just below her ribcage. She had been paying a good amount of attention to her abdomen, but Kit had barely noticed as he sought to brighten her supposedly damp spirits. 

"I think we can stop worrying in say.." Ella had paused for a second, adding the figures as Kit frowned in confusion. "Seven months?" She suggested, grinning widely as Kit had barely begun to compute what she was saying. When he did, however, he had seized her lips hungrily and just about devoured her. 

The dream that you wish will come true

Ella turned to see her husband leaning against the small archway, a ridiculous and simplistic smile on his face at the sweet sight he was offered, her arms still holding their little prince and her lips only now finding the final notes of the song, despite him being decidedly asleep now. Her dream had very much made the transition between a wish and a truth, and she was thankful even more for being able to watch the change. Understanding he had now been spotted, Kit approached his wife and slumbering child, draping an arm about her and leaning down to kiss his son goodnight.

"To bed then, My Queen?" He offered, a roguish smile on his handsome features. 

"I'm scared." She admitted after a short silence, laughing at the stupidity of it. "A part of me thinks that when he wakes up, he'll be too old for me to sing him to sleep." Kit would have scoffed at the sentence if he had said something like it, but this was Ella and all he did was smile at the sweetness of the fear. 

"He just turned three not long ago." He said, ruffling his little boys hair affectionately - knowing the addition would have earned him a groan had the little tyke been awake. 

"He was but a thought in our hearts not long ago." Was her level response, accepting her husbands hand as she rose from the chair. "But I do what to see him grow." Kit knew that the only thing they feared more than losing their treasure was having him lose one of them. Neither of them had grown up with their mothers living, and both their fathers had not been able to spend as much time as convenient with them, and so the couple had an expert understanding of what it meant to not have a parent watch them reach adulthood. 

"We will be there for him, and any other." The King told his queen, receiving a loving and brief kiss on the lips for his efforts. "Every embarrassing and adorable step of the way." 

And both their dreams did come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's obvious that Ella would sing to her children, but I feel like this is adorable. The play is "As You Like It" (Shakespeare) and the song that Drisella was singing so terribly in Cinderella 2015 is from that play, so it's not foreign to either character in actual canon!


End file.
